Niklas Thoth
Category:Author-Exclusive Content |kanji = ニクラス ソス |romaji = Nikurasu Sosu |alias = Goody Two Shoes |color = Green |text = Black |name = Niklas Thoth |race = Human |gender = Male |birthdate = February 25th |age = 28 |height = 6'5" |weight = 181lbs |eye color = green |hair color = blonde |unusual features = color changing eyes (gold, green, brown, greenish-blue) |blood type = O |guild mark = middle back |affiliation = Koma Inu K.I.M.A |occupation = Mage Full-time teacher and librarian at K.I.M.A. |team = Thermal Syndicate |partner = Mandi Starstrike Dakota Fath Stewart Hartenfelds |status = Active |marital status = Married |relatives = Mandi Starstrike Axel Thoth Astrid Thoth |magic = Bear Magic (Bear Embodiment) Beast Summoning Magic (Beast Embodiment) Celestial Spirit Magic Solid Script |signature skill = Embody! |weapons = Arbre d'étoiles Parantaja Dubel Ande |previous affiliation = none |previous partner = none |previous team = none}} Niklas Thoth is a mage of the guild, Koma Inu. His guild mark is located on his back. He is a Mage that specializes in types of Summoning Magic, such as Bear Magic. He is from a the northern parts of Fiore on the sea where his only parent, his mom, took care of him until he wanted to join a guild. As such he joined Koma Inu. He is currently married to Mandi Starstrike. Appearance Niklas is tall, thin, and muscular. He has green/gold eyes and neck-length blonde hair. In the year x793 he is shown to usually wear a brown, long-sleeved shirt with a black t-shirt under it. He also sports a white fur-lined jacket and two necklaces. In the year x794, his appearance has changed dramatically. He shortened his hair and styled it so the sides were thinner, the front bangs were longer and the top was thinker. He also seems to have grown out a small goatee in the chin area. Niklas now adorns a black t shirt with a V space at the chest. He wears over the shirt, a brown, leather jacket. It was a replacement to the green jacket he had before. He also adorns dark leather pants and boots that the pants tuck into. To complete the outfit, he wears a necklace with a blue gem, also known as Parantaja, an a silver earing on his left ear. Personality Niklas Thoth is compassionate, loyal, and competitive. Although does like to get revenge and can hold a grudge for a pretty long time. For instance, he was nearly killed accidentally by Mandi Starstrike on a job. Before he forgave her, he pushed her into a Celestial Spirit World Portal to get revenge. The Celestial Spirit King sent her back because of how annoying she could be. He is always there for his friends and kind and caring. He usually will use his healing necklace to save his friends even if it cost him his life. History When young, Niklas Thoth's dad left and his mom took care of him until he wanted to explore. As he traveled Fiore in search of a guild, he met a young, blonde haired girl named Goldy Locksmith. She trained him in his very first magic, Bear Magic, in a means to protect himself. As Goldy went on her own way, Niklas continued his traveling and bumped into Mandi Starstrike not long after. They started talking and they found they had the same purpose, to join Koma Inu. He became very good friends with Mandi. He and Mandi came to the end of their travels when they came to the guild hall of Koma Inu. They joined the guild and made new friends. Mandi wanted to learn magics, so while exploring the town nearby, they came upon a magical item shop. Niklas bought a chest full of celestial spirit gate keys which the master taught him how to use while Mandi bought a book about fire magic. 2 years later, Niklas and Mandi move in together, showing their closeness. Synopsis Welcome to Koma Inu- 'After a long journey with his best friend (and crush), Niklas has finally come on the place he can call home. 'Engagement at Koma Inu- 'After being in the guild for a short while, Niklas' feelings for Mandi grew more every second of the day. As he finally drags up the courage, Niklas will ask her a question that will change the course of the Summoner and fire mages lives. 'Wedding at Koma Inu- 'It's Niklas' big day! He has his best man and is ready to continue on his life, but with the love of his life. But leading up to the event, there are some obstacles Niklas must overcome. 'Stars and Swords-''' It's a peaceful day at Koma Inu, and Niklas is enjoying his time with Mandi. But something terrible happens, causing Niklas to jump into a fight that might just help Koma Inu. '''Training Koma Inu Training Session 1: Niklas- '''Niklas has asked Samarra and Scorpius to train with him. But can Niklas stand up against such powerful wizards in a spar? '''Completed Jobs Teach Me Magic!-job ' 'New Home Construction Guards Needed ' 'Completed S-Class Jobs 'Elemental Benders Individual Arc' Loss of Magic, Loss of Soul Earth Cracks Through the Ice ' 'Koma Inu's S-Class Trials- X794 Koma Inu S Class Trials 2 Part 1: Niklas Koma Inu S Class Trials 2 Part 2: Niklas Equipment Dubbel Ande - A pendant that doubles celestial spirit wizards attack strength. Parantaja - A necklace that has incredible healing abilities. Arbre d'étoiles '''- A staff from the celestial spirit world that has a green glow to it when being used. It starts off as a small iron rod that expands to any size the user wishes. It has great force and when in the hands of a staff expert, such as Niklas, it is lethal. This staff also has the ability to raise trees and multiple plants from the ground, for defensive and offensive purposes '''Insecticide- A sword that Niklas got from the weapon shop at Koma Inu. Insecticide has a long and narrow blade that is one sided. The blade and hilt itself is made of various insect shells that the guild had collected through out the years. Because of the mix of shells and left over residue, the sword has developed a toxin in the blade that can slow an object's movement down. As such, when the blade comes in contact with an opponent, it slows the opponent down to an extreme rate, even spell casting. Magic and Abilities Bear Magic Niklas' main form of magic, taught to him by Goldy Locksmith. This magic involves the summoning of different types of bears. These bears can range from teddy bears, to regular bears, to even spirit bears. He uses Artificial and Natural bear magic for a range of spells. And if he is out of luck, he will use advanced bear magic as a last resort. 'Artificial' *'Stuffed Bear Marching Band'- Niklas creates a magic seal in which a marching band, made entirely of teddy bears, comes out. Each bear is holding some sort of instrument that they play. This spell can be used as a distraction or as a means to make the opponent lose their footing. *'Teddy Bear Puppet'- This is the first artificial technique that Goldy taught Niklas. Niklas is able to take control of a teddy bear that is near him. He is able to perceive what the Teddy Bear "here" and "see". **'Teddy Bear Security'- A variation of Teddy Bear Puppet that Niklas came up with. Niklas sets up teddy bears around a particular area. Instead of controlling how the bear moves, Niklas can look through each one like a camera. The downside is that he can't control any of the bear's movements. *'Teddy Bear Tent'- Niklas creates a giant teddy bear head that is hollow and warm on the inside. Niklas came up with this spell while on his first job. *''' Teddy Bear Trap Hole'''- Niklas makes a giant Teddy Bear that drills a hole into the ground. When something falls into the hole, they get stuck and twisted up in the stuffing at the bottom, effectively trapping them. *'Toy Bear Shot'- Niklas makes the green magic seal when using bear magic, out of this seal shoots out stuffed bear heads that Niklas put in the separate dimension. Each head is surrounded in an emerald aura that has a great piercing power, as they were seen to be able to go through a steel wall. Niklas developed this spell while training at Koma Inu. *'Bear Sword-' Niklas points his left hand down with his index and middle fingers extended out while his right hand is up in the air behind him with the palm flat. He utters the words used to cast the spell. His extended fingers on his left hand will begin to glow emerald on the end. A green seal will appear, summoning a thick sword in his right hand, that has a bear ornamental at the end of the handle. The handle is leather wrapped. The sword is very thick and more curved at the end, as such it is meant more for hacking than thrusting. Niklas uses this spell along with his "Arbre D'étoiles" to fight in melee combat. He also uses this spell while riding Angus. 'Natural' *'Angus'- Angus is a black bear that is thought to be very mean at first when Niklas summons him in his battle form. But in his true form. Angus takes the form of a bear cub. Angus will usually only use his battle form when traveling or on a job. Otherwise, he likes to stay in his true form. *'Ginger and Ranger'- Ginger and Ranger are 2 full grown Brown bear siblings. Ginger is smaller than Ranger and I usually seen wearing Silver armor. Most mistake Ginger for being the nicer of the 2, but she is actually the fiercest. Ranger is larger than Ginger and sports Gold armor. Ranger is thought to be the meanest at first glance, but he wouldn't hurt a fly...that's unless that fly hurts his friends and family. *'Frostbite'- Frostbite is a muscular humanoid polar bear that carries around a giant spear and axe made of hard stone. Frostbite has been seen to be very kind towards friends and very merciful towards foes. Instead of causing a slow painful death to his enemies, he shows mercy and will usually let them live unless Niklas says otherwise. *'Po'- Po is a large, muscular looking panda bear that adorns green robes with a red outline. Po is famous for his use in the magical arts as well as use with the bo staff. Po is said to be e most humorous of Niklas' bears. Po is rather mysterious but kind and helpful in moments. His practice in the magical arts are based off of green fire that he can summon to his call and telekinesis. Po is Niklas' most advanced natural spell. 'Advanced' *'Bjorn'- Bjorn is the bear God in northern myths. Close to the size of Mankala, Bjorn is said to represent bravery and courage. Bjorn, unfortunately, was exiled from the Gods palace and never returned. He now seems to be in a spirit form like Mankala but wears armor and holds a double-sided battle axe. He is only used as a last resort as it takes a tremendous amount of power to summon him. Again just like Mankala. Bear Embodiment Bear Embodiment is a complicated form of Magic as it takes a lot of skill and magic energy to perform this. A user of Bear Magic can always perform Bear Embodiment if they are close enough to that Bear, Magically and emotionally. To perform the spell, the user must summon the bear that they wish to embody. After summoning, they must hold out there hand with there thumb, index and middle finger stretched out. A glow will begin to form on the tip of the user's fingers. Then they must chant ,"Bear Embodiment: (Bear Name)". After that, the besr the summoned will disappear while the user will start to glow. After the glowing has stopped, the user will have transformed depending on the size, shape, form and color of the bear they embodied. Most will always gain paws, ears and a snout though. As for abilities, you will usually see a increase in speed, strength and magic. As for added abilities, it all depends on the magic or powers that the bear the user embodied had. Niklas has the ability to embody all his bear summons. *'Embodiment: Angus '(実施例アンガス Jisshi rei angasu)- Niklas embodies the Black Bear Cub, Angus. When embodied as Angus, Niklas gains incredible speed, being able to dodge straight forward attacks that come at him. Also, this speed allows hi ma to get away from enemies in ANY environment, ranging from deserts to marshes. Niklas as embodied as Angus, gains ears, a snout and paws. His body becomes covered in black fur that also cover his ears and snout. Niklas stays the same size as he was but now will run nor like a bear instead of a human (all fours). *'Embodiment: Ginger and Ranger(実施例ジンジャーとレンジャー Jisshi rei jinjā to renjā)''- When embodied as Ginger and Ranger, Niklas grows Brown fur along his body. He gains, paws, ears and a snout like all his embodiments. He gains gold and silver armor along his torso, arms and legs. As embodied as Ginger and Ranger, Niklas becomes highly resistant to attacks, being able to stand up to most attacks and not loose any physical energy. But he must mind the larger, ultimate attacks, as he may not take as much damage, but can still get some injuries. Beast Summoning Magic Beast Summoning Magic is very similar to Summoning Magic in the fact that this magic allows Niklas to bring forth objects from another dimension, or point in space, and have them appear in the space where they place a magic circle. However, this particular type of magic require's Niklas to make a contract with a creature. Niklas has made contracts with the maximum amount of contracts he can have. 5 contracts. * '''Iris- Iris is a large female wolf who was Niklas' first beast contract. She is a white she-wolf with color streaks going down her legs. Her mane is a vibrant spectrum of colors, as well as her tail. Niklas came across her while in the forest north of Koma Inu. He found a white wolf that was badly injured on the leg. Niklas brought the wolf to the guild nurse, Annalina, for healing. Seeing that Niklas was a good person and trust worthy, she revealed her true self as a Spectrum Wolf, also known as a Color wolf. She is able to use Paint Magic to fight. She made a contract with Niklas. To finish the contract, Niklas named her Iris after the Greek god of rainbows. **'Paint Magic: Iron Wall'- Iris swipes her tail to the side making grey paint flow from her tail. The paint forms a giant wall of paint that solidifies into iron, protecting anyone behind it. **'Paint Magic: Tsunami of the Sky'- Iris roars causing light blue paint to flow from her mouth. The paint hits the target and slams them against the ground. More paint flows causing the area to flood with paint, endangering her targets to drowning. *'Fern- '''Fern is a nature summon that is mainly used for passive situations. Fern takes the form of a large white dear with oversized antlers. Various plants and leaves grow of the antlers. Fern specializes in Plant Magic. *'Camp'''- Camp is a Hippocampus who specializes in Water Magic. A hippocampus is a horse like creature with a long dolphin tail and fins. They are usually very colorful. Camp is a very kind creature being nice to all types of people and animals. Niklas usually uses Camp as a means of transportation over water, but he sometimes likes to join the fight. Niklas can only summon him near or in water. *'Cuddles'- Cuddles takes the form of a giant mammoth looking creature that's is know as a behemoth. He looks like any other wooly mammoth but is much, much bigger. He is said to be about the size of Scorpius' kraken and Niklas' Bear summon Bjorn. Maybe even bigger for that matter. The name, Cuddles actually suits his personality very well. He is very gentle and loves to have the guild members resting on soft wool. He is Niklas strongest Beast Summon. He is a user of Earth Magic. *''' Paw and Blue'''- Paw and Blue are twin Hail Tigers. Both of there coats are blue with white and black streaks along there sides. Both are skilled in Support Magic, being able to escalate physical and magical abilities of there target. Paw specializes in magical support, focusing more on enhancing magical power for either defensive or offensive spells. Blue on the other hand focuses on enhancing physical abilities, being able to enhance speed, strength etc. Both come in handy when Niklas is in battle alone or in a group. ' Fern.jpeg|Fern Camp.jpeg|Camp Paw and Blue.jpeg|Paw (to the right) and Blue (to the left) Cuddles.jpeg|Cuddles Iris.jpeg|Iris ' Beast Embodiment Beast Summoning''' is a special magic which compliments Beast Summoning Magic by allowing Niklas to take on the traits of certain summon in combat. While Niklas receives the magical energy signature of the summon, the two beings do not fuse. It is merely a temporary transfer of their magic to that of Niklas, allowing Niklas to take on spells as well as slight physicals traits of the beast that is being embodied. This allows the Niklas to summon more beasts while maintaining the abilities of the other. *'''Embodiment-Iris(実施例アイリス Jisshi rei airisu): Niklas' transformation isnt anywhere as drastic as some of his other Embodiments. His long ponytail turns into a mane of colors. From it, Niklas can cast spells by whipping his hair. He also forms a long tail, similar to Iris'. He also retains, small, white ears on his head, but they are usually hidden under his hair. With this embodiment, Niklas can use Paint Magic , which allows him to use all different kinds of paint for different use. Niklas uses this embodiment a lot compared to some of his other Embodiments. **'Paint Magic: White Field '('マジックホワイトフィールドペイント Majikkuhowaitofīrudopeinto) ''- Niklas uses the tail he had grown from transforming to create a massive amount of white paint. After the paint is produced, it spreads along the floor of the area, covering it up completely. The paint freezes, making anyone, except Niklas, lose balance. The paint is highly durable and beats even steel in strength. This spell can be used to make omni-directional attacks, as well as give Niklas an advantage on the battle field. **'Paint Magic: Sandstorm (マジック砂嵐ペイントMajikku sunaarashi peinto) ''- Niklas spreads out his hands and stretches then out. From one hand flows orange paint, while from the other, yellow. The paint mixes and starts to spin in a circle. The circle's placement and size depends on Niklas. After Niklas gathers up enough paint, he will cross his arms. The paint will explode in a massive storm. The paint will be in little, sharp flecks that can cut through a brick wall. The paint will NOT hit Niklas under any circumstance. **'Paint Magic: Forest Fire '(魔法の森林火災をペイントMahō no shinrin kasai o peinto) ''- Niklas produces green and red paint simultaneously from the mane that he grew on his back. The green paint starts to form circular columns while the red paint makes walls between each column. This will cause the area to become a certain maze, that only Niklas can find the way out. Whoever in it must fight until a winner is decided. This magic is easy to overcome if the opponent has a certain spell. *'Embodiment- Fern (実施例ファーンJisshi rei fān): Niklas embodies Fern, a passive, nature summon that he uses for various support spells and transformation surprisingly. When Niklas embodies Fern, he grows antlers out of his head. His hair becomes silver in color. He ends up with a plain shirt and a green jacket. When embodied as Fern, Niklas gains the ability to use Green Magic , to grow tree's, plants and other different objects of Nature. He also seems to gain higher speed, as he is maintains attributes of a deer and is much more nimble. **'''Rapid Growing Tree ''(急速な成長ツリーKyūsokuna seichō tsurī): While embodied as Fern, Niklas places his hands on the ground. A green magic circle appears under him. A rapid tree grows under the spot where he wants it to come from. The tree is of regular brown wood and autumn leaves. This spell can be used for transportation by growing in the direction of a chosen destination, or by a means of support and defense by guarding against attacks. *'Embodiment- Camp(実施例キャンプ Jisshi rei kyanpu): Niklas embodies his only water beast. Niklas maintains his height and facial features, but seems to grow longer hair. His hair becomes a dark blue and he has no shirt. He grows out a tail and fins along his arms, head and back. When in this form, Niklas is able to travel fast through the water as well as manipulate water. Niklas will only use this form when usually against Fire based mages or transportation through water. **'Eye of the River''(川のアイKawa no ai): Using the water magic he gained from embodying Camp, Niklas creates a large torrent of water. The torrent is about 10 yards in radius. Niklas swirls the torrent around him in a repeated circle, guarding him from any straight forward attacks. The water in fact, moves at such an extreme speed that it will cut anything into little shreds. Not only is this a defensive spell, but Niklas can wash away enemies by swiping the torrent out in all directions. *'Embodiment-Paw and Blue(実施例ポウとブルーJisshi rei pō to burū): Niklas embodies the twin Hail Tigers known as Paw and Blue. When Embodied as Paw and Blue Niklas' hair grows longer and white with blue at the tips. He grows bluish tiger ears on his head as well as be adorned in a blue body suit with gloves. His face becomes more angular as well. As embodied as Paw and Blue, Niklas gains the ability to use Support Magic. With this Magic, he can enhance the speed, strength and magical power of an intended target. **'Enhance Speed +1(スピードqを強化 Supīdo 1 o kyōka): Niklas streches his hands outward and has the index finger and thumb of each hand connect to the other hand. Niklas then swipes his hands to the side while chanting "Speed +1!". With this, his intended target will gain the targets speed up to 20 mph from the original. ***'Speed +2 ('スピードqを強化 Supīdo 2): Niklas repeats the spell above but instead chants "Speed +2!", which will gain the targets original speed by 60 mph. ***'Speed +3 '(スピード3 Supīdo 3): Niklas repeats the spell again and instead chants "Speed +3!" enhancing the targets speed by 100 mph or more. **'Enhance Strength' +1 ''(強度1を強化 Kyōdo 1 o kyōka): Niklas stretches out his left arm with his hand flipped up while his right arm he stretches out behind him, pointing with his middle and index finger. On his left arm, he has his thumb, index finger and middle finger stretched out. After doing this, Niklas chants "Strength +1!". The intended target will then gain double the physical strength. ***'Strength +2 (強度2 Kyōdo 2): Niklas repeats the spell above but chants "Strength +2!" instead. The intended target will then have triple the amount of physical strength they originally have. ***'Strength +3 '''(強度3 Kyōdo 3): Niklas repeats the same spell above but instead chants "Strength +3!". The intended target will then receive 4x the physical strength they originally had. This spell greatly enhances a targets ability to stand up to attacks. *'''Embodiment-Cuddles(実施例抱擁 Jisshi rei hōyō): Niklas embodies Cuddles, a giant behemoth, or a wooly mammoth looking creature. Niklas grows in size to nearly 7 feet as well as get a darker skin color. He now adorns a ragged green jacket and pants as well has boots up to the knee. He also has a mask on now that has 2 tusk and hair on it along with goggles. With this embodiment, Niklas can now use Earth Magic. **'A New Age (ニュー・エイジ Nyū eiji): One of Niklas' most powerful spells. Niklas holds his hands to the earth and pours his magic energy into this spell. The earth then cracks open in multiple different areas, creating a web of fissures in the earth that grow from knuckle size in length to 25 meters. The fissures will then rise out of the ground along with earth around it. This spell is a means to have people fall in the fissures and/or transform the battle field to his or his teammates liking. Fern Embody.jpg|Fern Embodiment Camp Embody.png|Camp Embodiment Cuddles Embody.jpg|Cuddles Embodiment Blue Embody.jpg|Paw and Blue Embodiment Iris Embody.png|Iris Embodiment|link=Embodiment Iris Solid Script This magic allows Niklas to create words in the air that mimic there depicted meaning. For example if Niklas makes the word "fire" in the air, then the word will be made of fire. Unlike most Solid Script mages though, Niklas decides to change his words into the actual meaning. For instance if he wants a wall he create a word "wall" which transforms into an actual square wall. Niklas has shown to be very skilled in this magic, showing extreme master over it. As such he decided to be a mentor for students who want to learn this magic. '''Elemental Word Spells *'Fire'- Niklas creates the word "Fire" in the air. At this point, Niklas can either keep it in word form, or he can change it into the actual substance. If he chooses to change it into the substance, the word will coil into a massive ball of fire that Niklas can use for various purposes. If he keeps it in word form, then the word will mimic Fire. *'Lightning-' Niklas creates the word "lightning" in the air. Niklas actually decides to keep this word in its regular word form. As such instead of turning into lightning, the word will start to charge with electricity. Various lightning blots will shoot out of the word causing damage. *'Ice'- Niklas creates the word "ice". The word is actually made of ice, giving Niklas the ability to use it for various purposes. *'Water' *'light' 'Matter Word Spells' *'Oil' *'Iron' *'Glue' *'Steel' 'Defense Spells' *'Block' *'Guard' *'Ricochet' *'Wall' *'Dome' *'Igloo' Celestial Spirit Magic Niklas' secondary form of magic. Niklas has the ability to summon celestial spirits through celestial spirit gate keys. He can utilize this magic for battles or even for daily usage such as help building something or even carrying groceries. 'Keys' 'Gold' * Pisces - Summons the Paired Fish, Pisces. Pisces takes the form of 2 ,couch sized, koi. One of them is black with dark blue and grey designs on its body while the other is white with pink and light blue designs. Pisces in its true form takes the form of a young women with pink hair and a blue dress along with a young man with dark blue hair and a grey and black surfer suit. Pisces has been shown to be kind and caring, usually not getting involved in to many ridiculous fights. Pisces as been shown to be skilled in Water Magic * Libra - Summons the Heavenly Scales, Libra. Libra takes the form of a tall, elegant women with long blonde hair that adorns gold armour. The armor has the sign of the Heavenly Scales across the torso along with a pendant that has the same symbol. Libra carries with her chains that are attached to golden plates. Libra is very mature and headstrong. She is also a loyal spirit, not only to Niklas but to anyone whom she see' s as a friend. She specializes in Gravity Magic. * Capricorn- Summons the Goat, Capricorn. Capricorn takes the form of a black humanoid goat that adorns a dark waiters suit and a red tie. He wears white gloves and is sometimes seen wearing a top hat. Capricorn is very silent but does whatever Niklas tells him to do. He is favorable of battle instead of everyday life, thinking that celestial spirits are more than servants. Niklas thinks the same. Capricorn specializes in Palm Magic Black * Ophiucus- Summons the Snake Charmer, Ophiucus Elemental * Torrent- Summon the Water spirit, Torrent. Torrent is an A-Class water spirit that takes the form of a giant Sea Serpent. He has a rather long body with a forked tail and a narrow jaw. His body has a greenish tint to it as well. Torrent has the ability to shoot water through what seems to be his mouth. This water takes the form of jets of water or can be "torrents" and waves of water. Strangely he is quite kind and loyal. Though he can get a hot temper. His key is light blue with a torrent at the end along with blue twirling water around it. * Tracks- Summon the Earth spirit, Tracks. Tracks is an S-Class Earth spirit that strangely takes the form of a moose. Hence the name "Tracks" like moose tracks. Tracks is a muscular moose that is larger than regular moose. He has 2 antlers that jut out of his head which are made of stone. Tracks has the ability to make columns of earth erupt from the ground for defense. He can also make shockwaves in the ground that can make the user lose there balance. It is said that Tracks is just as powerful as Virgo if not even stronger, despite his appearance. He is very strong willed and stubborn but will protect his comrades at any cost. His key is brown with a point at the end with green leaves wrapping around it. * Ventisa- Summon the Air spirit, Ventisa. Ventisa is an A-Class spirit that takes the form of a white wolf. She is bigger than a normal world which makes her even more intimidating. Being and air spirit, Ventisa is able to produce mass wind and air pockets. Being A-Class, she is very strong and a fierce opponent. She is able to create whirlwinds and twisters that can catch an opponent off guard. She is also passive, as she can make air pockets underwater. Like most mother wolves, Ventisa is very protective and will do anything to protect Niklas. Her key is white with a wolf head at the end. * Fuex- Summon the Light Spirit, Fuex. Fuex takes the form of a humongous bald eagle that gives of a eary glow that grows brighter at Fuex's command. Fuex is said to not talk as much but is loyal and listens to Niklas for a reason. Fuex has the ability to take flight at speeds that are the "speed of light". Being fast he is classified to have Light Magic and Speed Magic Special Abilities *'Force Gate Closure'- Niklas has shown the ability to send a spirit back to the celestial spirit world. He usually will use this if the spirit has turned against him or they might get hurt and Niklas wants to send them back. *'Multiple Gate Summons'- Niklas has the ability to open the gates of two spirits instead of only one. He gained this ability when battling another mage. Physical and Mental Abilities Keen Intellect and Magical Knowledge: Over the years , Niklas has built up a huge amount of knowledge about magic itself and Magical Creatures, being able to recognize every one of them by witnessing a single spell. In addition to that, he loves to read books and learn more, as he is a school teacher and librarian. Doing this, he gains knowledge relating to various topics, from creatures to planets. On top of that, due to his excellent relationship with his Beast and Bear summons, he knows every creature there is and is able to recognise their constellations in the night sky. Also, he had a very high IQ when in school, around a 4.77689. This allows him to memorise things to the smallest details, especially battles he has witnessed or participated in. With this ability, he can most likely figure out a counter move. Immense Magical Power: Despite his age, Niklas has been shown to possess vast amounts of magical energy, allowing him to endure long battles. Even though he can get worn out, he has astonishing strength. Niklas has been able to open his Second Origin over the years, giving him a vast power storage.He can release small amounts of his energy, resulting in him glowing bright green and gold. Incredible Aura: '''is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. When exerted, the aura takes the form of an overwhelming level of pressure that surrounds the user in a color that best represents their personality. It generally encompasses them in a certain radius, and demonstrates a level of strength that leaves most mages unable to react to it unless they've had continual exposure or exert an aura of similar potency. However, the problem with this aura is that if it used continuously, it can tire an individual. The variety of effects achieved by this aura are noted to be quite high, as it can take the form of different shapes and can be used to repel magical and physical assaults alike. Niklas' Aura takes a emerald-gold colour, making him seem warm like a forest. '''Enhanced Endurance and Durability: Niklas seems to be very durable. His resistance has been demonstrated many times, surviving many life threatening situations and still being able to fight afterwards. Niklas has no tolerance to pain at all but will usually bear it. He has shown to have incredible amounts of stamina and endurance, evidenced by numerous situations he has thus far endured. He had survived numerous wounds, showing his unbelievable endurance and durability, and a small part of his battles lead to him being drenched in blood and sustaining lethal injuries. Enhanced Speed: Niklas has shown to have incredible speed despite his height and broadened shoulders. Because of his size, most opponents take him as the brute, instead of a agile mage. He is quick on his feet and can easily dodge attacks thrown at him without the use of Magic. An example of this was seen in his 2 v 1 spar with Samarra and Scorpius, as he was able to speedily get away from both Samarras lightning and senbon as well as Scorpius' storming water streams. Also, because of his speed, Niklas has shown himself to be a very capable athlete, even beating Aiden Cordelia, a fit athlete, in multiple races. Although he may be a summoner mage, which causes him to be slow when casting spells, he can easily hop away from an attack while summoning or casting and type of spell. 'Former Magic' Elemental Manipulation This magic allows Niklas to manipulate one of the 4 main elements as well as the minor elements within the overall element. (Ex. Ice in Water or Sand in Earth). The weakness of this magic is that the user isn't able to create the element they process. So a fire manipulator will have to have a fire source in order to user their magic. This magic was given to Niklas from a woman named Delta, after he lost his other forms of magic, Bear Magic being the exception. People usually get this magic confused with Telekinesis. Telekinesis only allows the user to move objects with their mind, as Elemental Manipulation only involves the 4 main elements plus only controlling the form, phase and properties. 'Water Manipulation (Hydrokinesis)' Niklas has the ability to manipulate and control the element of water. He is able to chnage the form of water such as making a pool into the shape of a giant water dragon or he can change the phase and physical state of water such as changing water into ice. The weakness to this magic is that Niklas can only manipulate the water, he cant generate it. As such he usually carries around a water skin, connected to his belt, filled with water. 'Spells' *'Torrent': Niklas gathers water from the surrounding area by flowing his arms from the direction of the water to across his body, and spins the water around him in a radius of Niklas' choosing. This spell has two effects. One is that Niklas can spin the water around him and then shoot the water in a powerful jet at his opponent. The other is a trapping technique in which he keeps the torrent at a big diameter and traps his opponent in a swirling jail. *'Water Spout': While in water, Niklas spins him self while his arms out stretched to great a swirling tornado under him that makes him rise out of the water. Niklas can use this as transportation across water or a way to escape water dwellers. *'Surge': This spell has two effects. One is when Niklas generates a giant wave that can cause blunt damage and if needed, can freeze over his opponent. The second part is Niklas can create a wall of water that he can change between water and ice for a maximum defence. *'Phase Change': Niklas can change water into ice and mist by freezing the particles in the water to create ice and spreading out the particles to create mist. Trivia Thoth is the Egyptian God of writing and knowledge. Abre d'étoiles is French for "Tree of Stars". Niklas' theme song is Pompeii by Bastille Niklas' current Jewel count is 1,155,000 Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Celestial Spirits Category:Celestial Spirit Mage Category:Celestial Spirit Magic Category:Holder-Mage Category:Holder Magic Category:Holder Magic User Category:Holder Mage Category:Zodiac Spirit